


show me how you do that trick [Podfic]

by ItsADrizzit



Series: Podfic [36]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Established Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Stamina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 00:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13260252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/pseuds/ItsADrizzit
Summary: Scoring a hat trick is pretty damn sexy, especially as a defensman.





	show me how you do that trick [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frecklebombfic (frecklebomb)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/gifts).
  * Inspired by [show me how you do that trick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1529711) by [bestliars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestliars/pseuds/bestliars). 



  
Cover art by: [ItsADrizzit](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit)

**Read by** : [ItsADrizzit](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit)  
**Written by** : [bestliars](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bestliars/pseuds/bestliars)

[MP3 and streaming](https://www.dropbox.com/s/xjp5lugpzkyhb0k/Hockey%20RPF_Show%20Me%20How%20You%20Do%20That%20Trick.mp3?dl=0) [10.0 MB, 00:30:06]  
[M4B](https://www.dropbox.com/s/q2xky371vdvhtqx/Hockey%20RPF_Show%20Me%20How%20You%20Do%20That%20Trick.m4b?dl=0) [21.5 MB, 00:30:06]

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to bestliars for blanket permission to podfic.
> 
> Recorded as part of the Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange 2017 for [frecklebombfic](http://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic). Thanks so much for your help with my Pod Together project this year!


End file.
